Chocolate Cake
by HelenaWayne10
Summary: Jaime and Scandal's anniversary, celebrated with a food fight.


"Keep your eyes closed!"

"Where are you taking me?"

"I'm not telling!"

" _Andy_ …"

" _Jaime_ …" Scandal mocked. Jaime just shook his head and grinned. Scandal led him by his hand through the mountain.

"Please tell me it's not a surprise party," Jaime whined. Scandal pinched the skin on his hand.

"Ow!" He yelped. "What was that for?!"

"For whining," Scandal answered cooly. He just knew she had her nose turned up proudly. That made him smile even more.

"You better not be peeking," she stated.

"Oh? And what if I do?" Jaime raised an eyebrow.

"Well, we both know who'd win in a fight…" Scandal commented causally with a sly smile.

"Is that so…" Jaime pressed with a grin. Keeping his eyes closed, he pulled Scandal by her arm towards him and threw her over his shoulder. He dug his fingers in her side and proceeded to tickle her.

"Jaime! Stop!" she squealed. He continued. All her blood rushed to her head and she was sure her face was bright red. She leveraged herself then flipped her legs over Jaime and pinned him to the ground. He groaned.

"Okay! Okay!" He put his hands up. "I surrender!"

She straddled him and pinned his arms above his head.

"Did you open your eyes?" she playfully interrogated. He shook his head.

"You're sure?"

He shook his head again. She grinned.

"Good." She got off of him and helped him up. She took his hand once more and led him through Mount Justice.

"Aaaand here we are!" She let go of his hand. "You can open your eyes!" she said excitedly.

He did so and found himself in the kitchen. Before him on the kitchen counter lay a beautiful chocolate cake with white frosting letters that said, "Happy 2nd Anniversary!"

He looked to Scandal with a smile. She had her hands clasped together behind her back. She bounced up and down slightly with excitement.

"I made it myself!" she blurted. "Well…M'gann helped me a little…on the first couple…" She blushed. "I know it's your favorite and I wanted it to be perfect," she said sheepishly.

Jaime laughed and swooped her into his strong embrace. Her arms automatically went around his neck as he spun her around once.

"Thank you. It's perfect," he whispered in her ear. She smiled.

"Happy Anniversary, Jaime. I love you," she said softly.

"I love you," he said, then leaned in and kissed her tenderly. His hand moved to cup her face. Soon, the kiss got heated. Scandal moaned into his mouth. That was his cue to hoist her up onto the counter. She placed both hands on the table top to help him but accidentally misplaced her hand.

"Ugh!" she suddenly exclaimed. Jaime pulled away, confused.

"Is it something I did?" he asked anxiously.

"No!" Scandal said quickly, then blushed. She brought her hand up ashamedly. It was covered in chocolate cake.

"I ruined your cake," she said with a disappointed scowl. "Now you won't be able to taste it."

Jaime grinned. He grabbed hold of her wrist and brought it to his face.

"Then I guess I'll have to eat it off of you."

Then proceeded to lick the chocolate off her fingers. Scandal's face heated up. Jaime licked his lips and reached behind Scandal to scoop up some of the cake. He lifted it to her face and raised an eyebrow. Scandal was about to take a bite and attempt to be as sexy as he was but then Jaime stuffed it in her face. He burst out laughing as Scandal sat mortified with her hands spread by her now chocolatey face. Jaime was on the floor. Scandal took this as an opportunity to scoop more of the cake and spread it all over Jaime's stupid face.

" _Ha! Ha!_ " Scandal laughed mockingly. Before she could register, Jaime grabbed her hand and pulled her to the ground while leaping off the floor to obtain more ammunition. He flung the chocolate at Scandal and made a direct hit on her chest. She stared down at her ruined shirt.

"This…this was my favorite shirt," she said quietly and then a little louder," My _favorite shirt_. You're going to pay!"

She charged towards him and grabbed more of the cake on the way. Jaime sprinted around the island counter, ducking as Scandal threw cake at his face.

" _Aha!_ You missed!"he laughed. At that moment Scandal threw more cake and hit him in the face. She doubled over laughing. Once the shock wore off Jaime stepped towards her.

"Oh, is that so funny?" he said and reached for the cake, but Scandal grabbed the pan just in time.

"Yes. I find it hilarious," she said proudly and dumped the remainder of the chocolate cake on his shirt. He tried to jump back but was too late. Scandal snickered at her chocolate covered boyfriend.

"Gotcha!" she laughed. Jaime tried to run towards her but slipped on some frosting and fell to the ground on his back.

"Oh!" Scandal exclaimed. She hurried over to him, which was a mistake. Jaime pulled her down on top of him and rolled them over so he was on top.

"Now I have _you_ ," he said seriously.

Scandal blushed. "You'll always have me," she said quietly and looked into his eyes. He smiled slightly and ducked his head low to kiss her. She could taste the chocolate on his lips and feel his fingers press into the skin on her hip. He moved his way down her neck as his hand crept up her shirt. Her breathing was heavy and she let out a small moan when he nipped at her skin by her collarbone. His hand just traced her bra when they heard footsteps. They quickly got off of the floor just as soon as Artemis entered the kitchen. She looked to the couple and arched her eyebrow. Even though her face was covered with chocolate, Scandal was sure the archer could see her blush.

" _So_ …What's going on?" the blonde questioned with a sly smile as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Food fight," Jaime shrugged nonchalantly. Scandal didn't say anything out of embarrassment.

"Ah, I see," Artemis said. "And what type of food?" She motioned to the dessert smeared all over the two of them.

"Chocolate cake," Jaime said, again, nonchalantly. And again, Scandal didn't say anything.

"Well, maybe you two should hit the showers," Artemis suggested with a smile.

"Good idea," Jaime said and pulled Scandal behind him. A few moments later they heard the zeta tube announce the departure of Artemis.

"Oh, my god! I am so embarrassed!" the red head groaned as she covered her face.

"No se preocupe! It's fine! She's cool," Jaime said with a smile as they walked down the hallway to the locker room. Scandal shook her head but smiled. It was true.

"Thank you for the cake…It was very good," Jaime said and looked over to Scandal.

"You're welcome," she said with a small smile.

She interlocked their fingers. Jaime squeezed her hand.

They reached the locker room and Scandal was about to turn to the girl's when Jaime stopped her.

"You know…" he started, "no one else is here…I might get lonely…" he said slyly.

Scandal raised an eyebrow. "Is that so? I wonder how we can fix that…" she said with a small smile.

Jaime didn't say anything but lifted his shirt over his head. Scandal's eyes immediately zeroed in on his chiseled chest and abs. He'd grown a lot since she first met him. He was much taller now…and more muscular...

"That's not fair, Jaime," she breathed.

"I know a way we can make it even," he said with a wink and entered the locker room. Scandal hesitated and bit her bottom lip. How could she resist? She never could resist him. She pushed open the door and followed him in.


End file.
